


Ignite

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e14 Ouroboros, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Castiel and Sam's trip to Arkansas accidentally ignites something they've both buried for years.





	Ignite

Once home and after his discussion with his brother, Sam made his way to his room and immediately fell into bed. He was exhausted and oddly enough, couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. His thoughts had been consumed by the angel in the past but he thought he had put his unrequited feelings behind him. Sure, Cas loved him, but only like a brother, something he reluctantly accepted a long time ago. Sitting on Cas like he had - even though he almost killed him - had reignited something he buried for years. “Ugh, fuck,” he muttered to himself and tried to force himself to go to sleep. Unsurprisingly, his dreams that night were all about Cas. 

When Sam woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast, he bumped right into the angel. Both of them ended up apologizing and Sam came away flustered, trying to ignore Dean’s slightly confused but knowing look. “What the hell?” he asked.

“Don’t ask,” Sam pleaded as he sat down to eat his cereal.

“It’s nothing,” chimed in Cas, sending Sam a curious and somewhat hopeful look as he did so.

“Okay then.” Dean shrugged and sat down on the other side of the table. He kept an eye on Sam and Cas as they both fumbled around each other, wondering if something had finally come to a head and they were about to admit they were head over heels in love with each other (he could kick both their asses because they were stuck in denial for so long nearly gave up).

“You want to discuss another case in the library or should I just go on ahead and follow up on my own? I know you’ve been pushing yourself,” Cas said to Sam.

Sam smiled at him. “That’s nice of you but I need a break - I did push myself to the limit and kinda broke in Arkansas. But thank you offering.”

Dean rolled his eyes at their obvious flirting. “Just shut up and make out already,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” they asked at the same time. They looked at each other in amusement while Sam ducked his head.

“Just fuck already,” Dean muttered again before he stood up and made up an excuse (an obvious lie) to leave the two of them alone.

“He’s acting odd,” Cas observed.

“You know he gets like that sometimes.” Sam looked at the angel and opened his mouth a few times to say something to him but kept losing his courage.

“Are you okay? You look nervous.” Cas couldn’t figure out why even though he did have a bit of an inkling. It couldn’t be why he was panicking just a bit? There was no possible way Sam was in love with him - he couldn’t return his feelings. It just wasn’t feasible.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No ill effects from our case?”

“No - I’m over the brainwashing. It broke when you got through to me. NIce job using Dean, by the way.”

“Well, I know what works. You and your brother are still extremely codependent,” Cas replied.

“Yeah…,” Sam trailed off, unable to think of something else to say. 

Cas looked at him and suddenly couldn’t keep quiet anymore. The confession of love just spilled out of him. “I have feelings for you, Sam.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I am in love with you and have been for years. I understand if you don’t feel the same way - we could just pretend this conversation never happened if you want. I’ll be okay with that. We’ll go back to ignoring the elephant in the kitchen!”

“Elephant in the room,” an amused and now lightheaded Sam corrected. 

“Yes, sorry.” And then they just stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

“You love me? How? Why?” Sam finally asked.

“Because you are amazing, Sam. You’ve risen above numerous challenges and overcame so many obstacles over the years. How could I not love you?”

Sam blushed. “I love you too, Cas. I didn’t think you’d ever return my feelings, which is why I kept quiet.”

“That’s also why I kept quiet.” Cas grinned at him and didn’t object when Sam surged forward to kiss him.

The two men made out for about a minute and a half before Dean poked his head in to check on them and whistled. “About time!” he told them before going on his way.

Cas and Sam were thrilled to have some privacy to explore their newfound relationship, even with a eavesdropping Dean and an overeager (but somewhat off) Jack in the bunker with them. They had plenty of time to figure out what to do next.


End file.
